The End Approacheth, Part 1
The End Approacheth, Part 1 is the first part of the series finale of Noah 10 Matrix Unleashed. Episode We see Vilgaxia. The camera pans in and shows Vilgax's throneroom. Psyphon is is there on the balcony in front of a crowd of Chimera Sui Generis. They randomly start cheering. Psyphon looks up and sees Vilgax Norris fly down onto the balcony. (Psyphon): Lord Vilgax, you have finally arrived. Your people have been waiting. (Vilgax): People of Vilgaxia! It is today that the most important day in Vilgaxia History begins! Today, our number one enemy Noah Segurason, dies! (Chimera Sui Generis Crowd): WOOOO! (Psyphon): I cannot wait, master! It shall be glorious! (Vilgax): Psyphon, I am leaving you in charge of Vilgaxia... (Psyphon): Temporarily? (Vilgax): No...you will succeed me. (Psyphon): But master! Don't you want to rule over Vilga-- (Vilgax): Why rule over one planet when I can rule over everything else...you can have Vilgaxia. Take care of the Chimera Sui Generies. Goodbye for now. Vilgax flew out. (Chimera Sui Generis Crowd): ALL HAIL LORD PSYPHON! *It's close enough I guess...* ON EARTH... Noah, Jack, Erika, and Kierra are chasing Numk. (Numk): You cannot defeat me! (Noah): Then why are you running!? Numk stopped. He turned around and pointed his sword towards the gang. (Kierra): Just give up, you know you can't win. (Jack): But I'm in the mood for smashing heads in if you don't. (Erika): Your choice. (Numk): Poop. Noah transformed. (Noah): Four Arms! Kierra levitated Numk. Jack kicked him down. Erika blasted him over to Noah, who punched him and sent him flying. Numk landed and was knocked out. Noah reverted back. They called the Plumbers, who picked Numk up. (Jack): Another job well done. The group high fived. (Erika): Well, me and Jack have to head home. Jack and Erika started walking home. (Kierra): I have to go home too. Kierra walked home. (Noah): Me too. Noah went back to his house. BACK WITH VILGAX NORRIS... Vilgax was flying through space. (Upchuck Norris): I think you handled that well. (Vilgax): Whatever. Let's just head to Earth and start this thing. (UN): So...let's go over the plan again....because I forgot. (Vilgax): Ugh. Step one: We blow up stuff until Segurason comes, we fight him, spare him, and step two:-- (UN): One step at a time bro. (Vilgax): Let's just go. They landed on Earth. They landed on a cliff near a city. (Vilgax): This'll do. Vilgax Norris put his hand out aiming at the city. He charged up a small energy ball and blasted it at the city. The city went...BOOM! The explosion caused a crater as bigger than Way Big! AT NOAH'S HOUSE Noah got a call on the Matrix. (Noah): Magister Tennyson? What? Okay. Be right there. Noah rode his bike over to the Earth Plumber Base. Max was waiting in the main screen room. (Noah): What's going on? (Max): Vilgax just blew up a city... (Noah): What!? That little...! I'll take care of him once and for all! (Max): No! Wait! He's probably wants you to go! This was just bait! (Noah): I don't care. Noah transformed into Jetray and flew off. Vilgax was waiting for him in the crater. Noah flew down. (Noah): Vilgax...I will END you. (Vilgax): A little confident, aren't we? (Noah): Let's skip the trash talking stand off and get to the fight. Noah shot an eye beam at Vilgax. Vilgax dodged and teleported behind Noah. Noah tried to dash away, but Vilgax grabbed his tail, spun him around, and threw him into a rock. Vilgax jumped up and charged at Noah. Noah dodged and shot a beam down at Vilgax. It looked like Vilgax was hit, but he appeared by Noah and kicked him down. (Noah): Ugh, you're fast, I'll give you that. But can you stand up to... Noah transformed. (Noah): Bigfoot! Noah charged at Vilgax. He tried to punch him, but Vilgax kept dodging. Vilgax finally punched Noah twice in the face and knocked him into the dirt. Noah jumped up and did his Bigfoot Bang. Vilgax was uneffected. He tackled Noah and kicked him. He picked him up and tossed him aside. Noah reverted back. (Noah): Ow. (Vilgax): I will spare you. (Noah): WHAT!? (Vilgax): I AM going to kill you. But not yet...you must suffer first. Vilgax flew away. (Noah):...Well dayum. (UN): That went well. (Vilgax): Do you only talk after stuff happens!? (UN): No. Just when I feel like talking. (Vilgax): The ONLY reason I keep you in my head is because you increase my power. (UN): And I would kill you. (Vilgax): Just go back to being silent. (UN): K. THE NEXT DAY... Noah and the gang were at Taco Bell eating. (Noah): And he said he would make me suffer before killing me and flew off. (Jack): Why didn't you tell us to come with you? (Noah): Kinda forgot. (Erika): Gee thanks, cousin. (Kierra): We'll get Vilgax next time. I don't care who he's fused with, the good guys ALWAYS win in fiction. (Taco Bell Manager): HEY! One of our rules is No Fourth Wall Breaking! Break the fourth wall in here again, and we kick you out! Got it!? (Kierra): What's his problem? (Noah): Well, let's just focus...how are we gonna beat Vilgax? TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Max Tennyson Aliens *Four Arms *Jetray *Bigfoot Villains *Vilgax Norris *Psyphon *Numk Trivia *This is part one of four parts. *This special was originally a movie. *No Breaking The Fourth Wall isn't a real rule at taco Bell. That manager was just grumpy because he ran out of milk. *FIND BLOODY GIR Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Series Finales